LOVE or REVENGE
by Guanlin wife's
Summary: Jinyoung tidak bisa memilih antara dendam masa lalu dan orang yang disayanginya. Lee Daehwi ; JinHwi! BaeHwi! WANNA ONE Lee Daehwi & Bae Jinyoung! yaoi! boyxboy! Action! BNM BOYS! Brandnew Music! Youngmin, Donghyun, Woojin. ; PROLOG IS UP!


**PROLOG**

 **.**

 **Love or Revenge**

 **.**

 **WANNA ONE's**

 **Lee Daehwi x Bae Jinyoung**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **-Im Youngmin (MxM)**

 **-Kim Donghyun (MxM)**

 **-Park Woojin (WANNA ONE)**

 **-Lee Daejoon (OC/Kids)**

 **-Lee Jinwook (OC)**

 **and others**

 **.**

 **Little Action, Crime, Sad. OOC. BoysLove**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jinyoung menatap serius kearah seseorang berperawakan tinggi didepannya kini. Orang itu tersenyum tipis kearah Jinyoung.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" Seongwoo -orang itu- menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Ya Jinyoung. Kau sudah dewasa sekarang. Dan mungkin sudah saatnya aku memberi tahu perihal kematian orang tuamu."

Jinyoung masih memasang wajah seriusnya. "Benarkah itu? Apa aku sudah bisa membalaskan dendamku sekarang?" Tanya Jinyoung dengan nada yang serius. Seongwoo mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu saja. Aku satu satunya saksi tentang pembunuhan keluargamu." Ia menatap Jinyoung seraya tersenyum miring.

"Baiklah hyung. Kalau begitu, aku harus mulai darimana?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dengar Youngmin-ah. Ini demi kebaikan kalian. Kau tahu kan seseorang sedang mengincarku?"

Youngmin masih terdiam menatap pria paruhbaya didepannya kini. Tuan Lee Jinwook. "Aku tahu ahjussi, tapi-"

"Kumohon Youngmin... Aku tahu aku bisa mempercayakan mereka padamu. Donghyun, Woojin dan Daehwi. Aku tahu kau bisa menjaga mereka."

Youngmin masih tampak berat hati mengiyakan perkataan Tuan Lee. Ia mendesah pelan.

"Aku juga sudah memintaa bantuan orang tuamu dan Orang tua Donghyun untuk menjaga kalian berempat." Tatapan Tuan Lee penuh memohon.

Youngmin menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Tuan Lee tersenyum kemudian meraih beberapa tas nya untuk beranjak dari tempat itu. "Kalau begitu aku harus segera pergi. Daejoon sudah menunggu dimobil dan kami mungkin akan ketinggalan pesawat."

Youngmin tersenyum tipis sampai kemudian tuan Lee berbalik lagi.

"Ingat Youngmin. Jaga anakku baik baik. Jaga Woojin juga. Aku mungkin... agak lama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-LOVE or REVENGE-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yak Siapa kau!?"

"..."

"Yak lepaskan aku! Hey!"

"..."

"Huwaaaa eommaaa hiks~"

"DIAM!"

 **.**

 **-Love or Revenge-**

 **.**

"Apa katamu!?"

"Daehwi hilang!?"

"Eoh. Aku tidak menemukannya dimanapun. ia tidak ada dikampusnya. Teman temannya juga tidak ada yang melihatnya."

"Hyung bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Daehwi!?"

"Tenang. Tenang Woojin-ah. Kita akan menemukannya..."

 **.**

 **-Love or Revenge-**

 **.**

"Astaga... apa pria ini gila!? kenapa banyak sekali heroin disini?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ka-kau..."

 **.**

 **-Love or Revenge-**

 **.**

"Aku akan keluar sebentar. Ingat! Jangan berani untuk kabur!"

"... Tapi... aku lapar..."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan sandera mu ini kelaparan? Bagaimana jika aku mati kelaparan! ?"

"Cerewet. Aku akan segera kembali membawa beberapa makanan."

"Tidak. Aku melihat beberapa bahan makanan didapurmu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan memasak untuk mu."

 **.**

 **-Love or Revenge-**

 **.**

"Hyung? Bisakah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja."

 **.**

 **-Love or Revenge-**

 **.**

"Daehwi-ah! Kami sangat mencemaskanmu!"

"Hyung..."

"Ayo pulang."

"Tidak hyung."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin disini."

"A-apa? Apa kau gila!? Pria gila itu akan segera kembali! Ayo cepat!"

"Tidak hyung!"

"Daehwi-ah ayolah... Dia bisa melukaimu... Dia mengincar ayahmu... Dia akan membunuhmu!"

"Tidak! Jinyoung hyung tidak seperti itu..."

"Daehwi..."

"Aku mencintainya hyung!"

 **.**

 **-Love or Revenge-**

 **.**

"Tidak-"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak ingin bersamaku?"

"Bukan itu hyung... a-aku- ka-kau menakutkan..."

"Eihh jangan memasang wajah seperti itu sebelum aku benar benar menyerangmu..."

"Ah hyung!"

 **.**

 **-Love or Revenge-**

 **.**

"Hyung... apakah kita tidak bisa bersama?"

"Lee daehwi... Saranghae..."

 **.**

 **-LOVE or REVENGE-**

 **.**

 **COMING SOON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nb : hae:v ehe ff baru saya:) masih proses pengetikkan ko:') kemungkinan saya publish kalo ff Please Love Me udah maw end:') Oke ditunggu yaaaa~**

 **Bye.**


End file.
